Simplify the following expression: ${-3n+3(4n-1)}$
Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -3n + {3(}\gray{4n-1}{)} $ $ -3n + {12n-3} $ Combine the $n$ terms: $ {-3n + 12n} - 3$ $ {9n} - 3$ The simplified expression is $9n-3$